


(Not So) Ordinary People

by joidianne4eva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: Bodhi barely gave Cassian time to open the door before he was barging into the other man’s room.“Hives?” he demanded, waving the holopad in Cassian’s face.Cassian shrugged, calmly taking the holopad from Bodhi like he didn’t imply that he had a...Bodhi’s eyes dropped to Cassian’s belt at the thought.“It’s better than telling people we have tentacles for genitals,” Cassian shrugged





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pheromones and Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416464) by [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens). 



> This was written in an hour because the idea cracked me up.

In all honesty Bodhi should have expected it because if there was one thing that they all knew about Cassian it was that he was a strategist.

Cassian examined a problem from all angles before he made a move and that was why Bodhi should have expected this especially during the lull in activity that had come after their miraculous escape and recovery.

He definitely should have seen it coming after the fiasco with their latest diplomat but Bodhi had worked very hard to put both the diplomat and his tentacles out of his head so he wasn’t exactly to blame. 

The thing was Bodhi had been alone for so long that he wasn’t used to people caring so that was probably why Cassian had caught him unawares as he slid into the seat, across from where Bodhi was studying the plans for his upgraded transporter.

“Bor Gullet,” Cassian started and Bodhi fumbled with his holopad as his fingers went numb. Placing the holopad on the table Bodhi glanced at Cassian, only to find the man watching him with a knowing look in his eyes.

“What?” Bodhi whispered leaning back in his seat as Cassian leant forward.

“Saw Gerrera had one, that’s what he used on you, wasn’t it?”

Bodhi shrugged, his fingers rising to adjust the new pair of goggles that Cassian had given him as thanks after he’d successfully transferred K-2’s memory into the new droid body that Cassian had scrounged up. There had been something in the way that Cassian had looked at him then too but Bodhi hadn’t stopped long enough to think about it.

“Lots of things happened that day, you can’t expect me to remember all of it,” Bodhi muttered, his gaze darting away from the sharp smile curling Cassian’s lips.

“True but it’s hard to ignore the way you flinch at the sight of a tentacle,” he pointed out and Bodhi gritted his teeth at the insinuation.

It was true but it wasn’t a truth he wanted Cassian to drag out into the light of day. Also he hadn’t flinched he’d made a strategic retreat, there was a difference.

Exhaling through his nose, Bodhi raised his head and met Cassian’s eyes, “We’re all afraid of something.”

Cassian inclined his head in agreement before reaching across the table for Bodhi’s holopad. It took all of Bodhi’s self-control to let the man touch the thing because he still remembered _before_ when letting anyone get a hand on anything of his meant blackmail or punishment but Cassian was different, Bodhi trusted Cassian.

The thought didn’t keep him from watching every flick of Cassian’s fingers on the screen until the man offered the holopad back to Bodhi.

“Read that in private,” Cassian ordered as he stood. “It might make you less afraid.”

Bodhi glanced down at the screen of the holopad, frowning at the single word flashing there but when he glanced back up Cassian was already making his way across the barracks.

“Human beings have such odd courting rituals.”

K-2’s voice made Bodhi jump and he didn’t even try to disguise it as he turned and glowered at the droid but K-2 just stared down at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bodhi groused, “Cassian was just trying to be helpful.”

“I may be mistaken but giving someone information on your genitalia doesn’t strike me as particularly helpful unless you wish to mate,” K-2 scoffed before following Cassian’s path without so much as a by-your-leave.

Glancing back down at the holopad, Bodhi’s fingers hovered just above the flashing word for a long moment before he decided that discretion was the better part of valour and pocketed the thing for later.

*O*

Later seemed to take forever to come and by the time Bodhi was done with the meetings and his daily sparring session with Chirrut, Jyn and Baze, he was too tired to really care about why Cassian wanted him to watch the thing in private.

Tapping the word Bodhi sat back and watched as a couple on the screen waved at him before giggling at each other.

Bodhi cocked a brow as he read the caption of what the man on the screen was saying…apparently the people of Fest had several evolutionary throwbacks.

Bodhi’s eyes drooped as the woman cut in to explain the genetics of it and he must had fallen asleep for a few minutes because when he opened his eyes again he was face with a crotch full of…

*O*

Bodhi barely gave Cassian time to open the door before he was barging into the other man’s room.

“Hives?” he demanded, waving the holopad in Cassian’s face.

Cassian shrugged, calmly taking the holopad from Bodhi like he didn’t imply that he had a...Bodhi’s eyes dropped to Cassian’s belt at the thought.

“It’s better than telling people we have tentacles for genitals,” Cassian shrugged and Bodhi suddenly felt a bit too hot.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Bodhi nodded because apparently beneath his trousers Cassian could have anything from three to seven semi-independent tentacles.

Bodhi’s brain stuttered over that before he frowned, “It’s not an evolutionary throwback to Bor Gullets is it?”

Cassian barked out a sharp laugh as he sat down, “No, we’re not descendants of Bor Gullets…it’s a little more complicated than that,” he shrugged.

Bodhi nodded, like he understood even though he most definitely didn’t. “So the…your hive, why did you want me to know about it?” he asked and in the silence Cassian just stared at him like he thought Bodhi was an idiot.

“I wanted to warn you,” Cassian finally offered up and that made no sense whatsoever.

“I really don’t think we’d ever be in a situation where you’d have to be naked, I mean it’s not like we…” Bodhi’s voice trailed off as he remembered K-2’s words and the way that Cassian had been watching him…the way that Bodhi wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching Cassian just as much.

“Oh,” Bodhi whispered and Cassian grinned at him.

“I wanted you to be prepared,” he explained.

 Bodhi nodded, his eyes darting anywhere but in Cassian’s direction.

“I don’t think I’m prepared,” Bodhi admitted, hoping beyond hope that Cassian didn’t take it the wrong way.

Cassian stood, forcing Bodhi to look at him but the soft smile on Cassian’s face was the last thing Bodhi had expected.

“I will not rush you, tesoro,” Cassian whispered handing the holopad back to Bodhi, his fingers trailing along Bodhi’s as he accepted it.

“I don’t know what you just said,” Bodhi pointed out but Cassian just grinned at him and before Bodhi knew it he was outside Cassian’s door, gripping the holopad tightly.

“Let me know when you are ready and I’ll let you know what I said,” Cassian responded and Bodhi had to force himself to take a step back when Cassian did.

*O*

Bodhi was never very good at hiding things unless properly motivated and he was more than properly motivated to borrow and fix a holovid so that he could find out all he could about hives.

Placing the vid on the floor Bodhi climbed onto his bed and settled in to watch.

It was the same man and woman again but this time instead of reading the words like he’d had to on his outdated holopad Bodhi could actually listen to them.

The woman grinned at her companion, her teeth a flash of white against her dark skin, before she waved at the audience.

“Hives are an evolutionary throwback to an ancestor that we don’t like to talk about…” she explained and her companion nodded.

“Real secretive on that front,” he added in, tangling their fingers together as the woman took over again.

“Hives aren’t only found on Fest, the people of Yavin-4 have their fair share but the main point of this recording is to explain hives to those of you who have partners who share our…”

“Secret genitalia?” the guy cut in and the woman laughed as she nodded.

“First things first, telling people that they make your hive happy is not sexy no matter what your partner or partners try to convince you. They’re just messing with you because they can but it does have a purpose. Hives are very selective about who they want and they’ll let you know by extending fully if given the chance to...ergo making them happy.”

“They’ll try to pet you too, so don’t freak out, that’s the polite way to say hello in hive-speak,” the man explained and Bodhi gnawed at his lip.

He’d never paid much attention to Cassian’s trousers but he couldn’t remember ever seeing much movement on that front.

Maybe they had special underwear? Not that Bodhi was thinking about Cassian’s underwear because he wasn’t…at all.

“Secondly, let’s talk pheromones,” the woman continued, shoving a curl out of her face. “We do have pheromones but they’re not mind-altering so if someone tells you otherwise…fuck them.”

“Shania,” the man hissed and the woman, Shania, just grinned unrepentantly.

“Or don’t fuck them; look the point is we can’t make someone like us, our pheromones act on select individuals based on their hormone level. We can only make you a bit more relaxed and happy because we’re nice like that and we really care about our partners.”

“Basically we can’t space-roofie anyone so stop telling yourselves that and take responsibility for your own actions,” the man added.

Shania nodded, “Hives are pretty straightforward after that…if they like you they’ll touch you, if they don’t they’ll try to retreat and considering that hives act on our wishes, whether they be subconscious or not, they’re a pretty good way to gauge what your partner is feeling.”

“But that’s it for this lesson. Tomorrow’s the show bit of this video, see you then,” the man laughed as he waved and the video cut out, leaving Bodhi staring at the empty space where the hologram had been.

He didn’t even need to see himself to know that he was probably bright red. There was no way that he’d be able to face Cassian in the morning without thinking about dancing tentacles.

*O*

Bodhi wasn’t going to say anything to Cassian; he was going to eat his meal while the others talked and not look at Cassian or speak to Cassian.

“Do I make your genitals happy?” Bodhi whispered as soon as Cassian slid into his usual seat on Bodhi’s right and somewhere down the table Chirrut choked at the same time that Cassian snorted.

Bodhi ducked his head, “Forget I said that, I didn’t…I don’t know what I’m talking about,” he spluttered.

Cassian was silent for a long moment as the conversations restated around them and just when Bodhi began to think that Cassian had actually listened to him the man leaned into his personal space.

“You make my hive very happy, nene,” Cassian whispered, his voice a low husk of a sound that made Bodhi shiver, his gaze darting around to make sure no one was looking their way before he let himself look at Cassian.

“I don’t know what that means either,” he pointed out but Cassian just smiled and turned back to his meal.

*O*

Bodhi was going to do this, he was going to look at tentacles and not feel the cold ones brushing against his face, digging into his head, taking everything that he was, he was going to…

Bodhi squinted at the hologram, those didn’t look like the Bor Gullet’s tentacles. They didn’t even look like the tentacles that the diplomat had had on his face, the ones that had made him step back into Cassian’s space when the diplomat leaned forward to shake their hands.

Bodhi had honestly expected suckers.

He could deal with this.

Bodhi continued telling himself that until the man on the hologram fully removed his underwear and the hive started swaying, fully extended and reaching for something he couldn’t see.

Bodhi took it all back…there was no way he could deal with that.

*O*

This time Cassian’s door opened so quickly that Bodhi was pretty sure the man had expected him.

“You put all of those in one person?” Bodhi demanded, ignoring Cassian’s smug smirk.

“Most humans can only manage two or three and I’ve never had the chance to try it out with many people,” Cassian admitted and the mental image of being stretched wide around Cassian’s hive ran up against the thought of Cassian doing _that_ with someone else.

Bodhi was moving before he knew it, dragging Cassian back into the room and stretching forward so that he could capture Cassian’s laughter with his lips.

“Fuck three…how many do you have?” Bodhi growled as he tugged at Cassian’s shirt, trying to get it out so that he’d have easier access to Cassian’s belt and his hive.

“Just eight,” Cassian grinned.

Bodhi swallowed, fingers freezing on Cassian’s belt.

“We’re gonna have to work something out,” he admitted, “But I’m as prepared as I’m going to get.”

*O*

Later that night Bodhi swatted away the hand that Cassian was caressing his hip with as he panted for breath.

His skin was slick with sweat and saliva and other bodily fluids that should never be produced in such abundance and he ached in places that he’d never ached in.

“I’m going to marry your hive as soon as I can move,” Bodhi muttered into Cassian’s pillow. He wasn’t even joking but Cassian’s laughter shook the bed and Bodhi could feel at least one member of his hive stirring lazily where they were pressed against Bodhi’s ass.

“Whatever you want, mi amor,” Cassian purred as he tugged at Bodhi until he could press a gentle kiss against Bodhi’s lips.

Bodhi sighed into the motion, his fingers rising to tangle in Cassian’s hair, “I still don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I think you do,” Cassian hummed and the way that he was looking at Bodhi, reminded him of the way that Shania had looked at her partner, like Bodhi had hung the moons, like he was something…oh.

“Oh,” Bodhi whispered and honestly he needed to stop doing that before it turned into a habit.

Cassian beamed at him as he pulled Bodhi closer and the last thought that Bodhi had before sleep pulled him under was that Cassian had a very strange way of saying ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you think I wasn't implying that they're descendants of Cthulhu then you don't know me very well at all.


End file.
